


a new morning

by wintersweather



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersweather/pseuds/wintersweather
Summary: have you heard who you are?





	a new morning

**Author's Note:**

> title/excerpt from "new morning" by alpha rev! 
> 
> it's a wonderful song and i urge you to read the lyrics because they served as Strong Inspiration to this fic!

Pat would be lying if he said he didn't have his reservations about living with Brian, much less renting a house with him. Despite it all, he did.

Six months ago, Pat found himself signing himself over to a landlord with Brian. The place was mostly a dump, because that's what they could afford, but Brian smiled anyway, his face bright and his eyes soft. He sighed happily and intertwined his fingers with Pat's the next day, listening to the sound of the A/C unit cough through another hour of life.

"We're in over our head, aren't we?" Brian asked, looking up at Pat.

Pat nodded and smiled back. "Yeah, I think so." He replied, squeezing Brian's hand. It'd be okay, even if they had to sleep on the carpet of the one bedroom. It'd be okay, because they had each other. 

\- - -

The longer they existed together in the house, the more it started to look like a real home. Brian had thrown out the dark curtains early on, and they both worked as hard as possible to keep the floors vacuumed and well-kept (though Pat would prefer to just rip all the carpet up, it wasn't in their contract). They had managed to get a bedframe for their mattress, and were given the okay to repaint rooms.

Brian was good at having ideas for rooms, and Pat was good at finding oddities at Goodwill. Together, it was like an HGTV show (except that it wasn't, and their house would and could never reach that level of profligacy).

The house was really growing on Pat. Eventually, it stopped feeling like a liminal space and more like somewhere he could really _live_ , somewhere he and Brian could spend a while.

Sunday mornings were Pat's favorite, when no alarm clocks needed to be set and they could wake up on their own time, laying together as the sun rose and filtered through the blinds. 

Brian regularly dragged himself out of bed first, making coffee and feeding the cats so Pat didn't have to. He'd always return to bed, two mugs in his hand, so they could sit and wake up full together.

"Brian, do you think you'll ever get married?" Pat asked, blowing the steam that rose from the surface of his coffee. He wasn't sure why the question came to mind.

Brian was quiet at first, sipping cautiously. "Maybe. If everything felt right, yeah." He answered. "You?"

"Yeah. I think so." He replied, grabbing his glasses off the nightstand and putting them on. The room came more into focus, and Brian was watching him with a fond smile on his face.

"I think it'd be sorta cool to be married. I dunno." Brian said, pausing to reflect on his words. "I've never been married." He added, laughing a little.

Pat took a drink, nodding his head as he listened to Brian's voice. He was speaking softly, thoughtfully. Pat still felt half-asleep. "We should get married."

Brian looked surprised, but Pat couldn't tell why. "Really?"

"Yeah. Would you? Like, would you marry me?" Pat asked, sitting up. 

Brian's cheeks went pink as he laughed, tilting his head back. "Are you proposing to me?"

"I don't have a ring." Pat answered, setting his mug on the nightstand and putting his hands over Brian's, around his cup.

Brian's eyes welled up suddenly, still giggling some. "That's okay." He replied, blinking back the tears. "I - I - of course, Pat. Yes, absolutely." His wors came out in a rush as he leaned in, kissing Pat on the lips. His coffee sloshed in the cup, threatening to pour on the bedsheets and both of their laps.

"Don't cry, you'll make me cry." Pat said, pressing his forehead against Brians.

"I won't." Brian answered, but his body betrayed him as a tear slid down his cheek. "I'm sorry, I'm bein' dumb. I'm just - I'm really happy."

"Shh," Pat replied, kissing his cheek. "I am, too."

**Author's Note:**

> i have lots of fun AU ideas that i wanna write (a sequel to the 20s fic, and maybe a wizard AU?) but i wanted to get somethin' cutesy out first! 
> 
> also! i started a sideblog on tumblr! my askbox is Always open if any of you ever wanna drop by and say hi or talk about g&g with me or anything else on your mind! it's @easterntimecryptid! <3


End file.
